


Baby, Baby, Baby!

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Newborn Children, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and Tony successfully bring a baby girl into the world.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Baby, Baby, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request I got from my Tumblr: Your writing is amazing! I especially love the tony stark x reader ones, with the reader being peter's sister and morgan's mum. I was wondering if you could write one in that series about morgan being born. Thank you so much!

You were sleeping in bed while Tony was doing some last minute touch-ups on the nursery when you woke up in a panic exclaiming that your water broke and contractions were starting.

Tony was quick to get you to a hospital, stat.

Luckily, you had already packed weeks before this day was to come, and you were just thankful Tony was ready as he could physically be, even if he was covered in the red shade you’d both agreed on to color the nursery.

The drive was surprisingly easy and calm. Traffic was a little bad, but it flowed well and you got to Metro-General significantly quick.

Once you were assigned a room and everything, you had nothing but waiting time. So, you asked Tony to hand you your phone.

“Are you callin’ May, baby?”

“Yeah, if she’ll even pick up,” you said, letting your eyes flicker to the top of your phone screen to look at the time, “it is 3:30 in the morning, afterall.”

Tony let out a chuckle from his chair that he positioned just next to the hospital bed, a hand gently resting on your belly. “This is _definitely_ my kid.”

You held back a laugh as your phone started to call May, pressing it against your ear as you patiently waited for her to pick up.

On the final ring, just as you were about to leave a message, she picked up.

“Hey, sweetheart. Is everything okay?” May sounded like she was still asleep. Even though she’d want you to call at a time like this, you felt _terrible_ for waking her up.

“Me and Tony are at Metro-General—”

“Is it baby time?” She asked frantically, as if she’d been shaken awake. You chuckled before nodding to yourself, placing a hand over Tony’s. 

“Yeah, it’s baby time.”

May was frantic. Excited, but still frantic. She kept you on the phone and once she was up and out of bed, she delivered the phone to a sleeping Peter so you could keep him awake so he could accompany May to the hospital.

Eventually you hung up, Peter and May on their way to the hospital.

And that’s when you had her.

Morgan H. Stark was born extremely early in the morning.

Like, 4 AM early in the morning.

May and Peter had made it only 30 minutes after she’d been born. You and Morgan were both sleeping while they caught Tony smiling fondly in your direction.

“Tony!” May whisper yelled as she and Peter slipped into the room, snapping Tony out from his thoughts.

He was out of his chair instantly, grinning widely before giving May a hug and kisses on each cheek before giving Peter a hug as he looked over at the small bassinet where Morgan slept.

“Is.. Is that..?”

Tony pulled away from Peter to look over at his sleeping daughter (just _thinking_ about how he has a daughter now made him almost split his face in two with the smile he was sporting, nodding.

“Yeah,” he confirmed softly, “little Morgan Stark.”

“She’s so cute,” May cooed quietly, peeking over too and tried to cover the fact that she was tearing up in that moment.

“Would you like to hold her, Pete?” Tony offered softly, noticing how nervous Peter was after his question.

“Uh..”

“I can show you how to hold her, you know,” Tony said with that tone Peter would usually hate. Peter was quick to nod, looking up at Tony.

“Alrighty.”

Tony was careful and gentle when he fixed Peter’s arms into the position he had his own in when he was holding Morgan a mere 5 minutes ago before he carefully picked up his baby girl and moved to place her in Peter’s awaiting arms.

“Hey there,” Peter whispered quietly, making sure he didn’t move his arms too much to make it uncomfortable for the baby— _Morgan._ Tony saw that Peter was capable of holding her before turning to talk to May and update her on everything she had questions about.

“Uh, I’m y-your Uncle Peter,” he started slowly, nearly freaking out when he saw Morgan’s little baby face contort as she shifted, her eyes slowly opening to look right up at Peter.

Her eyes were just as brown as Tony’s and reminded him of his own.

“Hello!” Peter exclaimed softly, feeling a wide smile grow onto his face.

Morgan H. Stark is going to be so, _so_ loved. And Peter would make sure that nothing would get in the way of that.


End file.
